For Longer then Forever
by Milk Shinoda
Summary: Class of the Titans yaoi fanfic. What happens when Neil loves someone other then himself? HerculesNarcissus


For Longer then Forever

By: Milk Shinoda

Rated: pending

Series: Class of the Titans

Paring: Neil/Narcissus and Herry/Hercules.

Lemon Yaoi

Disclaimer: Although I do not own any rights to Class of the Titans, I do like to write fictional stories involving the characters. I love to read reviews and would greatly enjoy reading about what you wonderful people have to say about my brainchild.

Please note that the characters might be a little out of character, mostly because I have only seen the beginning of the series. When I see more of the show, I will make the right adjustments. This does not happen in the show at all. This is just my imagination taking corporeal form. I am so warped from reading pretty much every kind of fan fiction out there from Fruits Basket to Linkin Park to Yu-Gi-Oh!

Also, forgive me for this, but I do not know the eye colour of Neil, so I hope you do not mind what I put down. Scratches the back of her head and laughs nervously

The clouds came out of nowhere really. One moment, he was walking home from training, the sky was blue and cloudless, the birds were chirping the whole bit. However, as soon as he passed the construction site, BAM, a crack of thunder followed by a bolt of lightning and the skies were grey with clouds.

Neil could taste the moisture in the air as he stops walking and looks up at the threatening sky.

"Better hurry." He says to himself as he lowers his head to look at the sidewalk in front of him. He shifts the messenger bag that he has slung over his shoulder as he increases his pace, trying to make it home before-

"Ugh!" He exclaims as a fat raindrop falls onto the top of his blonde head and runs down to his neck. He closes his sapphire blue eyes and reaches back to wipe off the rain. He raises his head to look up at the sky again.

"Come on Lady Luck, don't desert me n-" CRACK! Another thunder lightning combination strikes, and the downpour begins.

Big, fat, cold raindrops plummet from the grey sky, pelting the young model. 'My hair!' Neil thinks as he lifts the messenger bag from his side and puts it up over his head. 'I should've worn a jacket.' He thinks to himself as a chilly breeze blows through the thin black and white t-shirt he is wearing.

Cold rain pitter-patters all around him as he begins to trudge home again.

"Luck? What luck?" Neil says to himself as he splashes through the small puddles on the sidewalk.

Beep Beep!

"Huh?" Neil stops and turns around to see Herry's orange truck pull up beside him.

"Oh, that luck." Neil says to himself as the vehicle pulls over to the sidewalk. The blonde turns to face it.

The passenger side window whirrs slightly as it rolls down to reveal a well- built boy of nineteen with brown hair and chocolate eyes smiling at Neil.

"Hey, you look like a drowned rat." Herry says as he snickers at Neil.

"Hey!" Neil says offended. "You walk in the rain and keep your hair done! Oh wait, you don't do your hair!" Neil sticks out his bottom lip in the sexiest pout he could muster.

"Heh, ouch Neil, that one hit home." Herry says playfully as he points to the middle of his chest. "So I guess you don't need a ride," the Stronger says as turns back to the wheel and pushes the button to roll up the window.

"Hey! No, wait!" Neil says as he jumps forward, grabbing onto the window and letting his bag fall back to his side. "I didn't say that now did I." Neil flashes Herry a megawatt smile as he opens the passenger side door, and quickly jumps into the front seat. He closes the door and turns to Herry. "Thanks, I thought my luck ran out back there."

Herry smiles crookedly as he pulls out onto the street again. "But then I showed up." Herry turns to Neil smirks. "Tell me I'm your hero and we'll be even."

Neil scoffs at Herry. "Whatever Herry."

They share a laugh before settling into a comfortable silence. Neil turns to look at Herry. There he is the one person in the world who Neil loved more then himself. Soft smouldering brown tresses, deep chocolate pools for eyes, barrel chest, strong arms, and fantastic ass. Not to mention, he was the nicest guy around.

Neil reaches into his pocket and withdraws his mirror, clicking it open to check out his reflection. His golden blonde hair was damp and matted to his forehead. He winced as attempted to lift his soggy bangs. He ran his hand through it to put life back into it with no avail. He sighed loudly, but turned his mirror slightly, so he could see Herry in the reflection too. This almost instantly lifted his spirits.

Countless times has the model imagined and dreamed that one day, Herry would reach out and take Neil into his big strong arms and love him as much as the blonde loved the brunette.

"Neil?" Herry asks. The Stronger looks over at Neil, and their eyes meet in the reflection of the mirror. Herry smiles his crooked smile, as Neil snaps the mirror shut and fights back a blush.

"Yeah Herry?" Neil responds as he turns toward the driver's side of the truck.

"Do you want to come for a ride with me? I was just on my way to the church to drop off my Granny's glasses so she could play Bingo with the other church patrons." Herry says as he holds up a pair of reading glasses.

"Sure, why not?" Neil says as he leans back into his chair to get comfortable. "As long as no one sees me before I can fix my hair."

Neil sighs in relief as he gazes at his reflection in the large bathroom mirror. He runs the brush through his hair one more time and smiles.

"That's much better." He says to himself as he tucks the green brush back into his bag, placing it beside all of his other beauty products that he carted around.

As Herry went into the building to look for his Granny, Neil popped out of the truck wearing one of Herry's hoodies. The large black sweater concealed Neil's features so he could run into the nearest grocery store and make emergency touch ups in the bathroom.

Once Neil was satisfied with his features, and triple checked his reflection using his and the bathroom mirrors, he flashes himself a sexy grin and turns, walking out of the bathroom.

Humming slightly to himself, he shifts the bag slung over his shoulder and puts one of his hands the pocket of the hoodie.

Neil turns a corner and is about to walk out of the store when, out of the corner of his eye, he catches an unmistakable head of purple hair.

"Archie?" Neil asks as he turns toward the warrior. Archie turns around and sees Neil.

"Hey Neil." He says as he walks over. The teen is wearing his blue zipper sweater and matching baggy sweat pants, and his arms are full of chips, dip, crackers and candy. "Jay is planning on have a party tomorrow night." He says as he motions with his head to the armful of heart attack.

"Great. I am invited of course." Neil stated.

"About that, uhh..." Archie shifts nervously. "I kind of, volunteered our place." Archie says as he smiles sheepishly at the model. Neil groans.

"You know how these parties go Archie. Jay invites an insanely large amount of people, and they completely destroy the place!" Neil whines.

"No, he said that it's only going to be the seven of us." Archie tilts his head to the side. "He says that we don't really see much of each other anymore since grad."

"Hey," Herry says as he walks up behind Neil. The blonde looks over his shoulder.

"Hey Herry." Archie greets. "What's up?"

Neil huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. Herry casts a questioning glance at the blonde before turning back to the lavender haired teen.

"Nothing really, just running an errand." Herry says as he shrugs.

"Well, there's a party at our place tomorrow night." Archie shrugs as Neil humph loudly in protest. "You are welcome to come."

"Heh, right on." Herry says as he nods. "I'll be there."

"Great, I'll see you guys later." Archie smiles and turns to the check out counters, but he turns back quickly, causing him to drop a bag of cheezies and a box of cookies. "Neil, I forgot my keys again, so I need you to be home around nine to let me in."

"All right," Neil says as he turns back to Archie.

Herry moves and bends over to pick up the goodies that were on the floor. For about five seconds, Herry's fantastic body was on display for the young model. Neil bit his lower lip as he stared at the boy in front of him, his pants were getting uncomfortable for the blonde as Herry slowly stood up straight and placed the items in Archie's arms.

"There you go." The brunette smiles as he moves beside Neil. Neil swallows the large lump in his throat and readjusts himself smoothly.

"I'll see you Arch," Neil said as waves slightly and turns to leave.

"Neil, I need you to be home at nine, because, I forgot my keys again." Archie said sheepishly.

"Yeah, nine got it." Neil said as he walked out of the store.

The scene was playing repeatedly in Neil's head, Herry, Herry, and Herry. He seriously had to do something about the strong brunette, why has not he made a move yet?

"So Neil," Herry said as he caught up with Neil and walked alongside. "What's the plan?"

Neil turns and smiles at Herry. "I'm kind of hungry."

Herry claps Neil on the back. "Great, I know this place where they have the most amazing all you can eat buffet."

Right, that's why. Because Herry was his best friend, and best friends do not do what Neil wanted to do to Herry. It had taken Neil so long to befriend Herry, and he didn't want to blow it all on one stolen kiss.

Or did he?

-----------------------------------------

Milk Out.


End file.
